WER Adventures The Movie
"The Steam will be with you!" "Always!" - Fowler and Paddy WER Adventures The Movie is an upcoming special in the WER Adventures series. It marks WER Adventures' first special as a whole. Plot: Part 1: The year is 1964 and a fatal accident happens, and Agatha Wessex is sent to court. Can the engines prove that their controller is innocent. The legacy of the Wessex's hangs in the balance. Part 2: With Miss Wessex found innocent, her brother takes over until the case is fully over. But the engines of the WER are now on their guard to see who could of caused the death of the community's beloved guard Otto and the crash at Wessex Station! Part 3: With Leddington at large! the railway is at large looking for him! Can the engines of the WER find him! before it's too late! Characters: * Scotty * Paddy * Fowler * Barbara * Tom * County * Jeffrey * Mountain * Alice * Bertie * Rosie * Andrew * Smokey Joe * Ian * Olivia * Sam * Ellie * Poppy * Joel * Keith * Douglas * Rothery * Cameron * Kelly * Agatha Wessex * Cameron Wessex * Mary Castle * John Wessex *mentioned* * Bertram Smith * Timothy Wessex * Mary Wessex-Smith * Gordon Wessex-Smith * John Wessex IV * Telia Wessex * Maria Wessex * Terry Wessex * Alicia Wessex * The Wessex Family * Mr Leddington * Otto Van François ~mentioned~ Year Timeline: 1964 Time length: Possibly an hour * Part 1- * * Songs: * Don't Stop (WER ADVENTURES THE MOVIE) Sequel: * WER Adventures The Sequel Movie- set 91 years after the first film, history repeats itself when Scotty and Liv, who are double heading a train, crash into Hattington Station Trivia: * It'll also kick start Season 4 or Season 3. * Gingercat65 already posted a promo photo on his Snapchat and his Instragram * It will be the second special after SWR Origins. * It is set between The main 8 engine's photo. and Christmas at the Sheds * Events from Paddy?, A place for Barbara, Barbara?, Fowler? are used. * Music from Star Wars, Thomas and Friends, Harry Potter will most likely to be used. * The Script began to be written on April 26th 2019.And the script was finished on November 26th 2019 * Due so Gingercat65 won't get Copyright. He changed the name from SWR Adventures The Movie to WER Adventures The Movie * It gets referenced in Season 4 Episode 1 Farewell dear Lady and in Season 8 Episode 3 Paddy and the Great Robbery of West East * It is inspired by Thomas1Edward2Henry3's TEOS Finale * Gallery: SWR ADVENTURES THE MOVIE.png WER ADVENTURES THE MOVIE Poster Offical.jpg Goofs: In the 2nd trailer, GC65 uses the wrong Main 8, he uses S4's Main 8 instead of S3's Main 8 Trailers: Movie Category:SWR Adventures Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Scotty and Paddy Shorts Category:Scotty and Paddy Reviews Category:Paddy and Tom Reviews Category:WER Adventures